Fated
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Fated mates will always be able find one another. They are each others' other half. Once mated, they will finally be complete. Sam and Dean meet a new "creature" and she turns out to be an Omega. Alpha Dean starts to feel a pull towards her from the very beginning. Will he give in or will he just let her walk out of his life for good? Rated M {A/B/O} Dynamics, knotting, cussing
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note- Hello! This is my first multichapter Supernatural story. I hope everyone likes it. It's set around season 4 so if you aren't past that, there may be spoilers. Feel free to comment! I'd love to hear what you think. Also, the warnings are in the summary so please read if you're concerned. Thanks!_

 _P.S. This is reposted from my Wattpad account. Just to make sure people don't think I stole it._

 _\- ren-shika-inu15_

Dean Winchester grimaced as he in his brother Sam skulked through an old empty warehouse. What was it about supernatural creatures and abandoned warehouses. Dean and Sam both spun at the sound of footsteps to their right. A half-changed shifter ran out from behind some boxes followed by a woman armed with an angel blade.

"Get back here, you bastard!" the woman yelled. Dean and Sam looked at each other, confused, before chasing after them. By the time they caught up, the shifter was on the ground, the woman on top of it with her buried in its chest. Her head snapped towards them and they froze at her glare. Dean was suddenly on the ground, the angel blade at his throat.

"What the hell?" Dean said with a glared. Sam pointed his gun at the woman.

"Let him go," Sam growled. She rolled her eyes.

"Back off, giant. Unless you want pretty boy here to lose his head," she hissed.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. She rolled her eyes again.

"You really think I'm gonna answer that? Shouldn't hunters know better?"

"Just drop the blade," Sam told her. "You know what we are so you should know that I'm good shot." Her eyes glowed a bright silver, similar to the way angels' eyes glowed blue.

"What are you?" Dean asked. She turned her glare on him and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened.

"Fuck! You're alphas...I'm outta here!" She jumped up and headed for the exit. Dean followed her and grabbed her wrist. She spun around and threw Dean into the wall. He groaned as he slumped to the floor. Sam shoved his gun into the back of his jeans and tackled the woman to the floor. She was ready to throw him off when Dean knocked her out with his elbow.

"You don't think that was too much?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean shot Sam an imitation of the younger's bitchface.

"She threw me into the wall. I think that was just fine."

* * *

Dean and Sam watched as the woman started waking up.

"Rise and shine, princess," Dean snapped. Ice blue eyes glared back at him. The woman struggled against the thick ropes that bound her to the chair.

"Who do you assholes think you are?! Let me go!" she snarled. The two alphas watched her closely.

"What's your name?" Sam asked gently. He made sure to keep his tone non-threatening. He couldn't tell if she was a beta or an omega, but he knew he needed to keep his tone civil because Dean sure wouldn't. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Sariel. You guys got a last name?" she answered.

"Sariel Zaveri. Before you laugh, I already know how 'cute' it is that I'm named after an angel. Apparently, after banging an angel, my mom thought it'd be nice to name me after one," the woman ranted.

"Wait a minute. Your mom had sex with an angel? How did that happen?" Dean asked, genuinely confused. Sariel rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Well, when an angel is horny and on Earth, they find a lonely human and-"

"Alright," Dean groaned. "Smart ass." Sariel smirked.

"Key part of my personality, Hot Shot," she said. "Think you could untie me?"

"Once you tell us what the hell you are," he growled back. Sariel rolled her eyes as she dropped her head back.

"You want to know my 'biological rank in society'?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We saw your eyes when you had Dean pinned," Sam said, his tone still gentle. Sariel sighed.

"Nephilim. Half human, half angel. Abomination if you ask the God Squad. I'm not supposed to exist. Because of that, angels killed my mom years ago and I became a hunter. Can you untie me _now_?" she explained. Dean sighed and gave Sam a "do whatever you want" look. The younger Winchester untied Sariel and she rubbed her red wrists.

"So where are you staying?" Sam asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of question, do ya?" she laughed. "Well, tall boy, I'm actually staying at this motel. But since I finished my job, I'm moving on. See ya!"

"Wait! We've already got another case lined up. It sounds like a hunt we could use a third person on," Sam said quickly. Sariel rolled her eyes for about the millionth time.

"Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean asked.

"No need, tough guy. I already know Samsquatch just wants to keep an eye on the new creature. I know the look. If I freak you out that much, I'll stick around," she laughed.

"I didn't mean-" She cut Sam off.

"Don't worry about it. I get it. Room 104. I'll be packed up and ready to go." She winked at Dean as she pulled her messy black hair into a ponytail and left the brothers alone. Dean turned back to Sam after watching Sariel leave.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked in disbelief. Sam shrugged and gave his brother the typical confused Winchester look.

"She agreed to stick around. That's a good thing, right?" the younger Winchester replied. Dean shrugged.

"Her scent is weird. It's throwing me off," Dean replied. "I'm gonna go shower. We can leave in the morning."

* * *

Dean and Sam stood outside room 104 the next morning and knocked. Sariel answered the door in jeans and a tanktop, her long hair dripping from a shower.

"Oh, hey, guys. Come on in," she said, stepping back inside. The Winchesters walked into the room as she shrugged on a faded red flannel. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be ready in a minute." Sam settled on the couch and while Dean sat on the bed. She took a pill bottle out of her duffle and Dean caught the name on the label. _Suppressants._

"You're an omega?" the older Winchester asked, surprised. Sariel scoffed and took a pill.

"Are you going to lecture me on the dangers of being an unclaimed omega traveling alone?" Apparently she'd gotten that lecture multiple times.

"N-no. I just...It makes...It explains why your scent is weird," he replied nervously. Sam tried not to laugh at his brother's verbal stumbling.

"Yep. Suppressants do make an omega's scent seem screwy. Part of how they keep us safe." She plopped down next to Dean and started pulling on her boots. Dean couldn't help but wonder what she smelled like off of suppressants. He felt his face flush at the thought. All the omegas he'd ever come across were already mated so their scents didn't appeal to him. He remembered the awkward times when he and Sam had gotten the "Alpha/Beta/Omega" sex talk from Bobby when they'd each hit puberty. There was a sudden flapping noise and Castiel appeared in the middle of the room. Sariel jumped up and pointed an angel blade at Castiel and he did the same to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abomination," Castiel hissed.

"Dick with wings," Sariel hissed back. Dean jumped up and got between.

"Whoa! Everyone just calm down! Sariel, this is Castiel, he's our friend. Cas, this is Sariel, a hunter."

"She is nephilim. They are abominations," the angel replied.

"Well, I'm not too fond of your kind either, Uncle Cassie," Sariel spat.

"Just cool it!" Dean growled, eyes glowing Alpha red for a split second. Sariel dropped her arm and so did Cas but they continued to glare at each other. "Sariel, pack up. We're taking you to a friend's place."

"I thought I was going on a hunt with you and Sam," she replied. Dean glared.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. Cas, what are you doing here?"

"Bobby told me that you may need my help on the next hunt," Castiel replied. Sariel crossed her arms.

"So you're gonna take the dick with wings instead of me?" she growled.

"Yeah. Because we trust him. We just met you," Dean said.

"Fuck you!" she spat. Dean rolled his eyes even though his alpha instincts were going crazy at being defied by an omega.

"Maybe later, sweetheart. For now, pack up your shit and let's get on the road," Dean growled back. Sariel scowled. She didn't seem to care that Dean was an alpha. Which was weird but he found it kind of hot. A lot better than the weak betas he usually hooked up with. The fact that she was an omega and still tougher than betas definitely drew the older Winchester in. He shook his head to clear it and headed out to the Impala.

* * *

"No way," Sariel breathed. She ran an adoring hand along Baby's hood. "This is your car?" Dean's chest swelled with pride.

"Yep. This is Baby. She's a '67 Impala. I've had her since I was 17 when my dad gave her to me," he said happily. Sam rolled his eyes as his big brother bragged about the car.

"Can we get going? Bobby's is still a long ways away," Sam said. Dean and Sariel ignored him.

"She's beautiful. You must take such good care of her," Sariel said in awe.

"Glad someone can appreciate how awesome she is. But Sam's right. We need to get moving," Dean replied. They all threw their stuff in the truck.

"I will meet you at Bobby's," Castiel said and then disappeared. Everyone else got into the car and Dean started her up, loving how she purred.

* * *

They'd been on the road for a while and Sariel got to thinking. The Winchesters were both pretty attractive but she felt a pull towards Dean. She found herself staring at the back of his head and wanting to run her nose along his neck and scent him. Maybe nibble on his ear a bit...She shook her head and mentally scolded herself. She had just met this guy! The last time she'd wanted to do anything like that she'd been about to go into heat. But that wasn't possible because she took her suppressants every day. Maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't been in such close proximity to an alpha in a long time. She chose to ignore the weird urges and closed her eyes. She would just relax and listen to the awesome music that Dean had playing. She was really glad that the alpha had good taste in music. Meant that she may not go completely crazy with the guys.

"We'll be at Bobby's soon," Sam said. Sariel opened her eyes and smiled at him. The younger alpha was really nice but he definitely seem like a younger brother type. Dean...Dean was totally different. There was something that pulled her towards the older alpha. Sam smiled back and turned to the front. Sariel drifted back into her head. She'd never felt a pull toward an alpha before and it was freaking her out. She really kinda hoped she'd be back on her own soon.

* * *

"Bobby! It's Dean and Sam!" Dean called. The three hunters walked into the old house.

"In the library!" a gruff voice called back. They walked into the library to see an older man sitting at a desk. Dean smiled.

"Hey, Bobby. We have a favor to ask," he said. Bobby shook his head and sighed.

"When don't you have a favor to ask me, boy?" Dean stepped aside to reveal Sariel to the older alpha. "Who's this?"

"Sariel Zaveri. She's a hunter and a nephilim," Dean explained. Sariel crossed her arms.

"Another alpha," she grumbled. Dean glared at her. It wasn't so much that she was disrespecting another alpha, but that she was disprespecting Bobby.

"Can it," he growled. She flipped him off. Bobby looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Sam replied. "They've been like this since we met her." Bobby smirked knowingly.

"Bite me, alpha boy," Sariel sneered. Dean growled.

"Don't tempt me, princess."

"Will you two knock it off?" Bobby said grumpily.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"So what's the favor you need?" the older alpha asked.

"Can Sariel stay here while we take care of the hunt?" Sam asked. "We need to learn more about her before we can let her off on her own." Sariel let out a huff.

"I just want to get on with my life. The sooner I'm gone, the better things will be for all of us," she said.

"She can stay," Bobby answered.

"Good. Sammy, let's go," Dean smirked. Sariel glared as the brothers left the house.

"Do you really have to act like that?" Sam asked. Dean gave his younger brother a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been kind of an ass to Sariel since we met her." Dean climbed into the Impala and sighed.

"She drives me nuts! But there's something about her...It confuses me and pisses me off," the older Winchester replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go," he grumbled.

* * *

Sariel walked around Bobby's library, checking out all his books.

"You sure do have a lot of old lore," she said.

"Yep," the old hunter replied.

"Do you know anything about people like me?" Bobby looked up at her.

"Dean said you're a nephilim, right?" Sariel nodded. Bobby stood up and went to a shelf behind his desk. "Here you go." He passed the huge book to Sariel.

"Wow. Have you read this whole thing?" she asked, amazed.

"Yep. I know as much as is possible to know about nephilim. So if you have any questions, you should be able to find the answers in there," he told her.

"Thank you, Bobby." She made herself comfortable on one of the couches. "Can I ask you something?" He looked up at her.

"Sure." Her cheeks turned pink.

"Does Dean have a mate?" Bobby smiled and it took Sariel by surprise.

"No. But I do think that boy could benefit from a mate. A nice girl to keep him grounded," he answered. It was obvious that Bobby cared about the Winchesters a lot. Almost like they were his own sons.

"Do you have any books about alphas, betas, and omegas? My mom was killed before I had my fist heat and there are things I'd like to look at," she said. Bobby smiled gently.

"I've got a few books." He pointed to a shelf near her. "You can read whatever you want," he replied. She grabbed a few books and got comfortable on the couch again. She opened the nephilim book first. It told the story of the first nephilim. Then it talked about nephilim abilities, most of which she knew. The super strength, the being able to see angels' halos and demons' true faces. But she didn't know that she could tap into angel radio, among other things. After getting through all that, she switched to one of the alpha/beta/omega books. It gave a more detailed explanation of what suppressants did to an omega's body and then it talked about something called "fated mates". Fated mates were believed to always find one another once mated. They would also be attracted to each other almost as soon as they met. No other mate would be possible for someone in a fated pair. Their bond would be super strong, completely unbreakable. Her mind wandered to Dean and the pull that she felt toward him. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. There was no way that she was part of a fated pair. She wasn't even supposed to exist! The only pull she felt towards Dean was because even though he was annoying, he was super hot. That was it. She frowned and went back to reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The hunt had turned out worse than planned. The vamp nest had been bigger than they thought. Luckily, Castiel had decided to actually show up and helped take care of the blood suckers.

The brothers made it back to Bobby's late and stumbled in, covered in blood. Bobby walked out of the kitchen with a beer.

"Well, you two look like death warmed over. What happened?" the grizzled hunter asked.

"The friggin' nest was twice the size it was supposed to be," Dean grumbled.

"Cas eventually showed up but it took him a while," Sam said. The boys were exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

"How's Sariel?" Dean asked. Sam just smirked and shook his head. Bobby pointed to the library.

"Go see for yourself," the older hunter said. Dean walked into the library to find Sariel asleep on the couch with a book open in her lap. He looked to see what she was reading and saw that it was about fated mates. He'd heard about them before but had never given it much thought. He didn't think he'd ever be part of a fated pair so he didn't think about it. He closed the book and put it on the stack next to the couch. He then picked up Sariel bridal-style and carried her upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms. As they were going upstairs, Sariel nuzzled Dean's chest and breathed in deep.

"Alpha," she mumbled happily. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a possessive growl. He didn't want to admit how that one word made his baser instincts go completely wild. But the worst thing was that it had only ever done that just then. He shook his head to clear it and got Sariel settled in bed. He covered her up and ignored the possessive feeling bubbling up inside him. Despite this, he leaned down to her neck and took a deep breath. He hadn't expected to smell anything but a sweet earthy smell reached his noes. His body began to hum with primal excitement and that's when he knew he needed to leave. He hurried out of the room and closed the door.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam asked. Dean jumped.

"Son of a bitch! Don't do that!" he hissed. Sam held up his hands.

"Sorry. You just freaked out," the younger Winchester replied.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed," Dean snapped. Sam shook his head as he watched his brother walk into his room and then he did the same.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was grumpier than usual. He plopped into a chair at the kitchen table and began to angrily scarf his eggs.

"Boy, what's your problem?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied grumpily. At that moment, Sariel walked into the kitchen with a smile. That sweet earthy smell from the night before reached his nose. Dean's whole body went rigid.

"Good morning," she said. Sam and Bobby returned the greeting while Dean just started shoveling eggs into his mouth again. She frowned at Dean before she got her own plate of eggs and bacon. She sat down next to Bobby and across from Sam. "So what's the plan for today? Is it cool for us to call talk this crap out so I can leave?" Three heads snapped toward Dean when he let out a growl. He looked at the other hunters and his face flushed as he realized what he'd done.

"What's that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," was the only reply.

"Grouchy ass," Sariel grumbled. Dean glared.

"Like you're such a joy," he hissed. Sariel glared back.

"I came downstairs with a smile on my face. You're the one with the stick up his ass!"

"Cut it out!" Bobby snapped. Sariel stood up and started for the front door. The three alphas glanced each other and got up to follow the omega. When they got outside, she was grabbing her bag out of the Impala.

"Where are you going?" Sam called.

"Back to my life!" she yelled without looking back. "Back to being alone, hunting, without alphas watching my every move!"

"Come on back. At least finish your breakfast," Bobby called out. Sariel didn't turn around and Dean had finally had enough.

"Sariel, turn around and get your ass back here!" Dean ordered. She stopped at the end of the driveway.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You're not my alpha!" she spat. "And even if you were, you wouldn't talk to me like that unless you wanted your balls ripped off!" Dean let out a growl. He was sure his eyes were blazing Alpha red right then. He took a deep breath and calmed his baser instincts.

"Fine. At least come back and talk. We want to take you on the next hunt," he said. She glared but started walking back toward the men.

"You better not be lying to me again," she said when she reached them.

"We swear," Sam said. He didn't know what Dean was talking about but he decided to go along with it. He was sure that his brother had a plan. Dean felt a possessive growl bubbling in his chest as that smell hit his nose again. By now, he knew that it was coming from Sariel. He wasn't sure why he was smelling it because she was on suppresants. Her scent was supposed to be messed up but it had changed. Now she smelled amazing.

"Just...please come on this hunt. Let us see what you can do and then after the hunt, you can go," Dean said. He didn't want her to leave, though. But there was no way in hell he'd tell her that.

"Whatever. I'll stay but we better not be stuck together too long," she answered sullenly.

* * *

Sariel was back in the library after breakfast. She had asked to be left alone mostly as a stand against the alpha/omega thing. But there was definitely another reason. Said reason kept hovering outside the library. She could smell Dean pacing back and forth. His scent mad her baser instincts go crazy. She wasn't sure what was happening. An alpha's scent shouldn't affect her while she was on her suppressants. But Dean's scent was making her brain scream "submit, submit, submit". Which she didn't really want to do. Or did she...? No! She was fine without a mate. Perfectly fine on her own. And she wanted to be back on her own. Dean did smell really good though...She shook her head. She went back to the book she was reading. Dean's scent got super strong and Sariel looked up.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped. Dean was standing over her.

"Sam and I are ready to get on the road. What about you?" Sariel snapped the book closed.

"And how did you do that when you've been hanging around in the hallway for two hours?" Dean took a deep breath.

"You noticed that, huh?" he laughed nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I noticed you totally ignored that I asked to be left alone." Dean's scent was starting to make Sariel dizzy. "I'm ready to." She got up and headed towards the front door. "Thanks for letting me stay, Bobby!" she called. Bobby called back that she was welcome.

"Sammy! Let's roll!" Dean called. Sam appeared.

"Let's go," the younger Winchester said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note-So...things take a bit more of a mature turn here. If you don't like this kind of stuff, you can skip a chunk of this chapter and still get what's going on with the plot. For those of you that are weirdos like me and enjoy it, READ ON AND ENJOY!_

 _P.S. If Dean seems OOC, it's because his biological urges are jacking him up._

Dean yawned as he pulled into the parking lot of a crap motel. The Grinning Daisy was on the side of a road in Iowa.

"Alright, kids. Let's settle in for the night," Dean said, turning off the car.

"I'm gonna go get my own room," Sariel said with a yawn.

"Okay. Meet us in our room after you get settled," Sam told her. "We need to make a game plan for interviews tomorrow." She nodded and headed to the office. Sam snorted as Dean watched Sariel walk away. "You like her." Dean's head snapped toward Sam.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"Then, why were you watching her?"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Guys! What the hell is your problem?" Sariel asked as she walked back up. Dean just turned toward the office and went to get a room for himself and Sam.

"Stupid Sam," Dean grumbled. Why would his brother accuse him of that? His attraction to Sariel was purely biological. She was hot and she was an unclaimed omega. The scent that she was releasing was just getting to his alpha side was all. He got to the room and headed back to his annoying brother.

"2 Queens?" Sam asked.

"Duh. Get the bags," Dean replied.

* * *

Sariel got settled and went to knock on the Winchesters' door. She fanned herself as she waited, suddenly feeling hot. Which was really weird because it was below freezing outside. Sam opened the door.

"Come in," he said with a smile. She entered and immediately stripped off her coat and flannel.

"Is anyone else hot?" she asked. She could feel the sweat sliding down her face. Dean sniffed.

"What's that awesome smell?" he asked. Sam looked at Sariel worriedly.

"Sariel, are you okay?"

"I'm just really hot," she replied. She suddenly doubled over as pain lanced through her body and she felt slick pool between her legs. Dean let out a lusty growl and his eyes went Alpha red.

"Smells amazing," he growled. Sariel's eyes widened when she realized what was happening.

"I'm in heat," she said on a pained breath. Sam's eyes went wide.

"I thought you were on suppressants?" he said.

"I am." She groaned as she fell back on the bed. Sam started to walk towards her and Dean let out a growl.

"Get out.

"Dean, she needs-"

"I've got it. Get. Out!" Sam grabbed Sariel's room key and his bag before hurrying out of the room. Sariel let out another groan.

"So hot..." Dean took a moment to calm his alpha side. Sariel needed help and he wasn't going to let himself lose control.

"I'm gonna get you a cool washcloth," he said, heading to the bathroom. Sariel just groaned in pain. It had been so long since she'd gone into heat. She didn't understand how this was happening. All she knew was that her body was craving an alpha's knot.

"Dean..." she groaned. The older Winchester smelled so good. He hurried back and placed the cloth on her forehead. He could feel his body reacting to Sariel's scent. His instincts were telling him to claim and mate. He made sure that he kept control. "Need your knot," she moaned and reached for him. Dean shuddered in pleasure at the thought.

"I can't," he replied through clenched teeth. "It's just the heat that's making you want me." He really really wanted to give her what she was asking for. He hadn't wanted to knot so bad since his first and only rut when he'd first presented. All his other hook ups had just been because sex is fun and feels awesome. He'd never actually knotted anyone before because you were meant to do that with your mate. She looked at him with clouded over eyes.

"Please, make the pain go away." More slick soaked her jeans and Dean felt himself get instantly fully hard. He hurried to the bathroom and locked the door, hearing Sariel sob in pain. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Dude, what's happening?" Sam asked when he answered. He was freaked out by his brother's heavy breathing.

"I'm...in a rut," Dean panted.

"You haven't been in a rut since you presented as alpha," Sam replied. "It is so sad that I actually know that."

"Not the point, Sam!" the older Winchester growled. He could almost see Sam's eye roll.

"Why are you going into rut?" he asked.

"I think it's Sariel's heat. She smells so good," Dean groaned.

"Do you want me to come take care of her?" That question was answered with a threatening growl. "Okay okay. I'll just go get the rooms for longer." Sam hung up and Dean slouched against the bathtub. He couldn't believe this. He needed to make sure Sariel was okay. He pulled himself up and stumbled back to the main room. He moaned loudly as her scent hit full force. He looked at the bed and saw that Sariel's jeans were soaked clear through.

"Please, Dean. I need you," she moaned.

"No, you don't actually want me."

"Yes, I do. Smell so good. Please," she begged. She undid her jeans and her hand slipped inside. She moaned loudly and wantonly as she started to touch herself, trying to get some kind of relief.

"Fuck," Dean breathed. Sariel was so hot and he just wanted to be buried inside her. "This is going to be a rough week."

* * *

The next morning, Sam brought food for the other two hunters. When he opened the door, he was hit with a wall of musky earthy scent. The smell of an omega in heat made his body want to react but the smell of a rutting alpha nearby squashed that.

"Hey, I brought you guys some food," he said, putting the food on the table. He looked over to the beds and wished he hadn't. Sariel was only in her bra and panties, her panties almost transparent because of sweat and slick. His brother wasn't much better off. The older Winchester was only in boxers which were tented and had a wet spot on the front. Sam looked away quickly as Dean stood up to stumble over.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. Dean looked absolutely exhausted.

"Tired. My body wants to mate with her so bad but I don't want her to be tied to me if she doesn't want that. I'm not gonna claim a mate by force. Plus, we barely know each other." A breathy moan sounded from across the room. "Shit. Another wave is hitting. I need to get her some water. Can you get a cool washcloth?"

"Sure. You're a good guy, Dean." Sam got the washcloth as his brother got Sariel some water. The older brother went to the nephilim's side and gently made her sit up. How he was able to touch her without losing it, he didn't know.

"Sari, I need you to sit up and drink some water," he said gently. The last time Sam had seen Dean take care of someone like that, it had been Sam when he was nine and Dean was thirteen. It was strange but nice to see. Sariel sat up and sipped at the water.

"Touch me more, please," she begged. Dean looked into her unfocused eyes and shook his head.

"This is the first time a woman has said that to me and I've turned her down. Sorry, but for your sake, I can't do that," he chuckled tiredly. Sariel flopped back to the bed and began sobbing as she curled into a ball. Sam took the wash cloth to his brother.

"How are you staying in control?" Dean shrugged.

"Even though I want to mate, there's something else that's telling me that taking care of her is what I need to do if I'm not going to knot her," he explained. Sam didn't really get it but he decided he'd do a little research into all this when he got back to his room.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"We'll get through it. Thanks, Sammy." Sam patted his brother's shoulder and left the room.

* * *

Sariel woke up later with her head feeling a bit clearer. There was a different smell than before her heat took over. She heard a moan and looked to the other bed to see Dean with his hand in his boxers. She sniffed again and trembled with pleasure. Dean was in rut. And he smelled really really good! Despite what he was doing, Dean didn't seem to be awake. She crawled across her bed and then walked over to his bed. He smelled so good and looked so hot...Her body was craving him. She climbed into bed with and pressed her body against his. He moaned in his sleep and his hips bucked against her. She pulled him into a kiss, moaning at how good it felt. He let out a growl but then his eyes snapped open.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed and scrambled backwards off the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" Sariel pouted.

"You were enjoying it, Dean. Why won't you knot me?" She tilted her head to expose the patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. "Go ahead. Claim me." Dean let out a growl.

"Don't tempt me. I've worked really hard to stay in control," he told her. She stood up and pressed her body tightly against his.

"Come on. You know how amazing it would feel." Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Dean lost himself for a moment. Sariel tasted so good and for some reason, the kiss just felt right. Like they were supposed to be together. But then his mind cleared. He pulled her arms away from his neck and he drew back from the kiss.

"No," he said quietly. "If you still want this when we're not at the mercy of our bodies, we'll talk. But for now, let's get some food and water in you before the next wave hits." Dean led her to the table. Sam had been bringing them food for a couple of days by that point. Dean had been able to eat but Sariel hadn't. He knew that to get her to eat to keep her healthy through the rest of her heat. She followed him without question and sat at the table. He put some food out in front of her and ordered her to eat. He was amazed by how compliant she was in heat. She listened to everything he told her.

"Thank you for taking care of me, alpha," she said softly. Dean felt pleasure shoot through him at the name.

"Call me Dean. I'm not your alpha so you don't have to call me that." She flushed as she glanced at him for just a second. She finished what was in front of her just in time for another wave of the heat to hit. Sariel crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. Dean gathered her into his arms and took her to her bed. Her body shook violently. He tried to think of a way to ease her pain. The alpha remembered reading that just a simple touch from an alpha could ease the pain of a heat a little bit. "Is it okay if I touch you just a little? I think it may help."

"Yes! Please touch me!" she pleaded. Dean slid his fingers down her arm. She let out a sigh. "More." She could feel the pain ebbing with each touch. Dean stroked her long hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and a smile graced her features. Seeing that gorgeous smile, Dean's mind kept repeating "mine, mine, mine". He felt that Sariel should be his mate. And that feeling ran deeper than his rut. It scared the utter shit out of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had thought that the first couple days of Sariel's heat were bad. He was so so wrong! Sariel got extremely sick. She couldn't keep anything down and he was having trouble getting her to drink water. The concern for the omega and the decision that he wasn't going to knot her had caused his rut to fade. Now that his body wasn't going crazy, he was able to focus on really taking care of her. He'd finally gotten her to sleep when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He walked outside and answered it.

"Hey, Sammy."

"How's it going?" Sam asked. Dean smiled at the concern in his little brother's voice.

"I'm not rutting anymore. Something brought me out of it. But Sariel's...she's really sick," he said quietly. "She can't keep any food down and she won't drink any water." Sam sighed.

"Crap. I was afraid you'd say that I've done some side research since I finished the case-"

"Wait. You finished the case?" Dean asked.

"Um...yeah. It turned out to be a really simple haunting. But anyway, I did some research into fated mates. There's a possibility that her suppressants failed because she came into contact with her fated mate. The fated alpha's scent can cause an omega's suppressants to fail. They go into heat because they've met their other half," Sam explained. Dean frowned even though Sam couldn't see.

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"I think that you two might be fated mates. She went into her first heat in years after she met you and you went into the only rut you've had since you presented. It makes sense, Dean. I'm sure you've felt something. I've seen it when you've looked at her," Sam said. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come on-"

"I really don't know how you're still denying it. It's so obvious."

"I'm not talking about this with you!" Dean growled. He didn't want to talk about it period. He fought monster that normal people couldn't even conceive of but when came down to something like fated mates, something that was supposed to be easy but involved emotions...it terrified him. He heard Sam sigh.

"Fine, Dean. But you're only hurting yourself and Sariel."

"I need to go check on her."

"I just see a chance for you to finally be truly happy. And I don't want you to pass it up," Sam said with an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks, Sammy. I've got to go check on Sariel." Dean hung up and went back inside. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still sleeping. He slouched into one of the crappy plastic chairs with a sigh. Part of him hoped that Sam was right. He'd never met anyone that smelled so good. And she was gorgeous, strong, and smart. The other side didn't want to tie either of them down with all the emotions that went with being mates. Dean Winchester was NOT good with emotional crap. He heard a moan and his head snapped up. Sariel's eyes were open and the alpha could smell new slick. He was glad that he'd put towels under her. He moved to her side. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Sariel replied in a hoarse voice. The fact that she could speak was a really good thing.

"How are you feeling?" He waited for her answer as she scented the air.

"You aren't in a rut anymore," she said. There was a note of disappointment in her voice.

"Nope. But this means I can take better care of you now," he replied. "Speaking of that, can you sit up at all? I need you to drink some water. Between the slick, sweat, and puke you're probably super dehydrated." She struggled to sit up as Dean got a glass of water. He passed it to her and she sipped at it without looking at him.

"I'm sorry my suppressants failed. This has never happened before," she said softly. Dean was amazed how meek she acted in heat. Almost like a typical omega. It was the total opposite of the woman he'd met just a few days before. But the pull to her was just as strong, if not stronger.

"Have your heats always been this bad?" he asked. She nodded.

"I always get really sick. This time is a million times worse because I haven't had a heat in years," she answered. She finished off the water.

"Sam actually has a theory about why you busted your suppressants," Dean said quietly.

"If it's about fated mates, I don't want to hear it," she replied bitterly. Dean felt like his heart dropped into his stomach. And it was weird because the last time that had even come close to happening was with Cassie.

"What's wrong with fated mates?" Sariel looked up at him with an angry fire in her eyes.

"There's no way I could be fated to anyone because I'm not supposed to exist." He could almost feel her anger reverberating in his own body. He took her chin in his hand and looked right into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you're a nephi-whatever. You have just a much right to be part of fated mates as anyone else," he said firmly. Her face flushed and a burst of her scent filled the room along with fresh slick.

"You really think I could be part of a fated pair?" Dean took a deep breath.

"I do. But we can talk about it more when you're not in heat. For now, I'm gonna get you more water." He went to fill up her glass with his heart thudding in his chest. He'd wanted to kiss her more than he'd wanted anything in a long time. He knew that he needed to stick to his decision though. They would only talk about this after Sariel's heat.

"Thank you," Sariel said when Dean handed her the full glass.

"If you need anything, I'll be right here. You should get some more sleep." Sariel finished drinking the water and laid back down. Dean sighed and got comfortable on his own bed. He couldn't believe that he was willingly going to get into an emotional conversation...

* * *

After two more days of being drenched in sweat and slick and puking her guts up, Sariel was finally out of her heat. She woke up before Dean and jumped in the shower. She remembered everything that Dean had said about fated mates. While a part of her wanted to know what Dean had to say, a bigger part didn't want to get into that type of conversation. It didn't matter the pull she felt toward the alpha. There was no way that she could have a fated mate. Dean was just trying to be nice because she'd been in heat. She got out of the shower and dressed quickly. When she walked back to the main room, Dean was awake and sitting on his bed with a serious look on his face. He looked up when he heard her.

"Hey..." he said quietly. Sariel smirked to hide her emotional turmoil.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Time for us to hit the road, don't you think?" she replied. Dean frowned as he watched her pack.

"Sariel, we-"

"I'll go get Sam and let him know we're good to go." She hurried out of the room, missing the slightly hurt look that crossed Dean's face.

The car ride to the next case was silent and tense. And suuuuper awkward for Sam. Sariel just sat in the back, fidgeting awkwardly and obviously trying not to look at Dean. Dean had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and kept glancing at Sariel in the rearview mirror. Something had definitely happened between them.

"So...I think you guys should-" Dean cut Sam off.

"Can it, Sammy," he growled. Sam just rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat.

"Dean, don't take your anger out on him," Sariel said.

"You cram it, too!" Sariel glared at him.

"You're really going to be an ass to Sam because of me?"

"Doesn't matter. Just shut up." With that, Dean turned up the radio, "Hair of the Dog" drowning everyone out. Sariel let out a huff. Maybe she should rethink that talk...

* * *

They got settled in to the new motel, Sariel in her own room. Sam looked over at his brother who was busy on his laptop.

"Dude, what happened with you and Sariel?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," was the only answer. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you're acting like you used to when you and Dad would fight but you'd try to hide it. You always did suck at that. Plus, she said you were being an ass to me because ofher," he said. Dean let out a groan and closed his computer.

"You're not going to leave me alone until we talk about this, are you?" he said with a glare. Sam crossed his arms and gave him a look that told him he was right. "Fine. A couple of days ago, I brought up the fated mates thing. I said we could talk about it when she was out of heat. You know how much I hate this shit! But I offered to talk about this shit with her because I want her and I want her to be happy, too. I tried to bring it up this morning and she blew me off." Sam uncrossed his arms. Now he understood why Dean had been such a jerk. He sat down across from his brother.

"Did you ever think that maybe she gets as weird about this stuff as you do? She has been on her own for a long time," Sam said.

"What? But she's a woman. Women are good at this crap," Dean replied. Sam sighed.

"You can't make generalizations like that. I think she's just as bad at dealing with emotions as you are. Give her some space and then you guys can get into it later," he said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll give her her space but we still need to work this case." Sam agreed and they started working.


	6. Chapter 6

Sariel led the way into the local police station. She hadn't said much to either brother, just got right to the job. The hunters walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Agent Jet. This is Agent Vedder and Agent Bowie,"Sariel said, motioning to Dean then Sam.

"What can I do for you, agents?" the deputy behind the desk asked.

"We're here to look at the body of Carl Ferris," Sam explained. The deputy scratched his head.

"But this was just a local animal attack. Why does the FBI want to get involved?" Dean and Sariel rolled their eyes.

"We're not at liberty to explain," Dean replied. "We need to see the body. Unless you'd like to have the whole bureau on your ass." The deputy got a panicked look on his face and had them follow him to the morgue.

"Here's the official police report and the official M.E.'s report." Dean took the first one while Sariel took the other and Sam put on gloves.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Sariel said. The deputy nodded and hurried out of the room. Sariel started flipping through the M.E. report as Sam pulled the sheet away from the body.

"Missing heart, drained of blood...Sound like a friggin' nachzehrer," the nephilim mumbled. Both Winchesters shot her a confused look.

"A what?" Dean asked.

"Nachzehrer," she replied without looking at him. "A combination of a ghoul and a vampire. Nasty sons of bitches." Sam examined the body.

"Definitely looks like a vampire," he murmured.

"Do you know how to kill it?" Dean asked. Sariel snapped the folder closed.

"Nope. Never actually killed one. Chopped one's head off once, though."

"And that didn't kill it?" Sam asked in disbelief. Sariel shook her head.

"Silver didn't kill it either. Just slowed it down a little."

"What good are you then?" Dean grumbled. He hadn't really mean anything by it. He was still just pissed about earlier. Sariel glared.

"At least I know what we're hunting. That's more than you've got," she snarled. Sam frowned.

"Both of you, go wait in the hall," he said. "I'm sick of you guys arguing." He momentarily felt like an admonishing parent. Sariel and Dean walked outside as Sam examined the body a bit more. Sariel refused to even look at Dean. He'd really pissed her off. She was a good hunter whether he thought so or not. Dean leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He felt bad but he wasn't going to apologize.

"I think I need to leave once we've finished this case," she said softly. Dean's head snapped over to look at her.

"Why?"

"This hunting together thing just isn't working. And I don't want any of us getting killed because of something stupid," she sighed. Sariel didn't really want to leave the Winchesters. They were as close to family as she'd ever had. But it would be safer for all of them if she left. They wouldn't have the fated mates thing hanging over their heads and she and Dean wouldn't be fighting. The thought of leaving Dean almost caused Sariel physical pain.

"You think I'd let you or Sammy get hurt?" Dean asked. He couldn't let her leave. It didn't matter that they'd been fighting. He couldn't let her walk out. Something wouldn't let him.

"I know you wouldn't let something happen to Sam but I don't want that to even be an option," she said sadly. If Dean kept this up, there was no way she'd be able to leave him.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to _you_ either," he stressed. "Just don't make any big decisions until we've finished the case."

"Fine. I do need to be more focused. Do you think we should call Bobby to see if he can find a way to kill it?" she asked. Dean sighed. At least he'd gotten her to postpone making a decision. He didn't get why he was trying so hard to keep her around. It wasn't like him. Sam's fated mates theory was seeming more and more likely all the time.

"Yeah. I'll call him now," Dean replied. He turned his back to Sariel and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey, Dean. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. We think we have an idea of what we're hunting."

"Already? Good work." Dean flushed at bit.

"Actually, Sariel was the one who figured out what it is. It's called a nachzehrer. But Sariel doesn't know how to actually gank the thing," Dean explains.

"Well, knowing what it is makes my job a lot easier. I'll call as soon as I have something," Bobby replied. Dean thanked him and hung up. He turned back to Sariel.

"Bobby said he'll call when he has something."

"Cool," Sariel replied. Hopefully, Bobby would call back soon. Then, she could make her decision and get on with her life.

* * *

The three hunters were back at the motel and sitting in silence around the table in Sam and Dean's room. They'd gotten some take-out and ate it silence, the only sound was the sound of chewing. It was driving Dean nuts. He didn't do well with silence.

"So..." he said awkwardly. He then made a weird squelching noise. Sariel tried not to laugh as Sam shot his brother a bitchface.

"Really, Dean?" the younger Winchester asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I don't do silence. Not like this anyway. I can't help it," he grumbled. Sariel smiled at the brothers.

"I actually need to talk to Dean and then I'm gonna go back to my room." She stood up and motioned for Dean to follow her. He shot Sam a confused look before he followed Sariel out the door. Once the door was closed, she turned to him and gave him a shy smile. "I wanted to thank you. I know I haven't been super nice or anything, but I really do appreciate you taking care of me during my heat. Especially through your rut. Before I started my suppressants, I had to hide during my heat and there were a few times when I was almost mated by force." Dean growled angrily at that. "And you've seen how weak I get. Apparently, the omega side beats out my nephilim strength. So...having someone to help me made things a lot easier. You're a good Alpha. And some Beta or Omega will be really lucky to have you for a mate someday." That was all Dean could take. He cupped his hands around the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her lips were just as soft as he'd imagined. He felt her body melt against his own. The kiss was slow and the heat built and built until they had to pull apart to breathe. "Damn..."

"Yeah," Dean chuckled. He stepped back and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about that." He felt his face getting warm.

"I-it's okay," Sariel whispered. Her fingers lightly touched her lips.

"I...just...I think Sammy's fated mates theory might actually have some merit." He saw Sariel's body stiffen. "Don't run again. I'm not good at this emotional crap either. I actually hate it, but I think we'll be better off if we just face it."

"I think so, too," she replied. Dean could see the determination in her eyes. She wasn't backing down this time. "But we need to finish the case first. I don't want this to distract us." Dean nodded and gave her a big goofy grin.

"Okay," he said. Sariel leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Dean." She turned and went back to her own room. Dean went back to his and Sam's room. Sam looked up and noticed the cocky grin on his older brother's face.

"What happened?" he asked. Dean swaggered over to the table.

"Sariel and I are gonna work this thing out. And...I kissed her," Dean replied. Sam smirked.

"You didn't force a kiss on her, did you?" the younger Winchester teased. Dean's face turned pink. "You did!"

"It wasn't forced! If she would have pushed me away, I would have backed off," Dean replied. "It was a surprise for her but she kissed me back. Because I'm the man." He sat across from Sam and smirked.

"So you think I was right?" Sam asked. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah. Don't gloat, bitch."

"Try and stop me, jerk."

* * *

Sariel motioned to Sam and Dean to follow her. She was an excellent tracker and her skills had helped them to find the nachzehrer pack. And a lot quicker than Sam and Dean would have, which embarrassed the hell out of the brothers.

"The pack should be nearby," she whispered. She held out some pennies. Bobby had call them the day before to tell them how to kill the nachzehrer. A copper coin in their mouth and then cut off their head. And if they killed the maker...everyone that had been turned would become human again. Each hunter had a handful of pennies and machete. Dean was ready to get this over with so that he could find out if he had a mate or not. Sariel was feeling the same. She wouldn't admit that she really wanted Dean but she wanted to be able to stop worrying about this.

"Be careful," Dean said firmly. He looked at both Sariel and Sam. He didn't want either of them getting hurt. They nodded and the three hunters snuck their way into the camp. Sariel went one way, Sam went another, and Dean went his own way. Sariel managed to sneak into a hut and grab a nachzehrer's throat. He snapped fangs at her but she didn't let go. Being a nephilim really came in handy.

"Alright, you ugly piece of shit. You're gonna answer a couple of questions for me," she hissed.

"Says who?" he snarled back. She rolled eyes. She really hated the stupid monsters who were cocky. Her eyes glowed silver as her hand tightened around his throat.

"My angel half says so." He glared back as he tried to breathe. "Where's your maker?"

"Why...should I...tell an...omega?" the nachzehrer got out. He tried to laugh through the grip on his throat. Sariel faltered for a second. She wasn't used to monsters being able to tell that she was an omega. "You reek of an alpha but you don't have a claiming mark. Maybe I shiould claim you for myself. My kind has alphas, betas, and omegas too, you know." The ugly bastard just kept smirking. The idea of this...thing being her alpha made her feel sick. She tightened her grip on his throat again.

"I don't need an alpha. I'm fine on my own," she growled.

"Then, why do you smell like an alpha?" Sariel's grip faltered again. She should have know that she'd smell like Dean. The nachzehrer took the opportunity to pin her to the ground. "Nice try, omega. But you're mine now."

"Get off!" she yelled. The nachzehrer ran his teeth along the skin between her shoulder and neck.

"I don't think so. I'll claim you and you'll be mine forever. It'll be fun. Maybe I can share you with my friends. As long as you remember who your alpha is. I'd pound you into oblivion if you had to much fun with another alpha. You'd beg me to stop," he hissed.

"I don't beg," she spat. The nachzehrer smirked.

"I bet you do in heat. Bet you beg like a horny little slut," he sneered. "Where's that angel strength now, bitch?" Sariel was struggling as much as she could. She'd forgotten that her strength varied right after a heat. No way she was going to end up as a monster's omega. Right as the nachzehrer started undoing her jeans, the door to the hut burst open. An extremely pissed off Dean stood in the doorway. He emptied an entire clip of silver bullets into the nachzehrer. The monster let out a howl and fell off of Sariel. It passed out from the pain. Dean immediately scooped Sariel up in his arms and moved her as far from the nachzehrer as he could in the room.

"The bastard didn't do anything, did he?" Dean was looking over her entire body to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Dean, I'm fine," she told him. He frowned before slamming his lips to hers. She melted instantly. He wasn't sure how he'd known that she was in trouble but he did. And the mix of her scent and his own helped him to find her. He was completely convinced that they were fated mates now. How else would he have been able to find her so easily? His nostrils were filled with the stink of the nachzehrer. It made his blood boil.

" _Mine_ ," he growled. Sariel stiffened.

"Dean, you need to back off," Sariel said softly. He pulled back and looked into eyes that had gone Omega gold. He could see himself reflected in them and his eyes were Alpha red. "We need to wait until we're done with the hunt." Dean let out a groan and dropped his face to her shoulder. He was surprised when he felt a hand in his hair.

"This is killing me," he grumbled. Sariel laughed quietly.

"The quicker we get this case done, the quicker we can work this out," she told him. He brought his head up, kissed her, and stood up. She laughed softly when he held out his hand. "Let's get a move on, sweetheart." She followed Dean out of the hut and they made their way across the camp.

"Did you find the maker?" Sariel whispered. Dean nodded.

"Sam texted me right before I found you. He's waiting for us," he replied. They continued to sneak through the camp until they found Sam. They managed to bust in and found the maker waiting for them with a gun.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me. I could smell the omega the minute you entered our camp," he said with a smirk. Sariel's face flushed. This had never happened before. She should have just stayed at the motel. "You smell delicious, by the way." The maker leered at her.

"Back off, dickbag," Dean growled. He moved between the maker and Sariel.

"Are you her alpha? Because I don't see a claiming mark. And her scent isn't that of a claimed omega," the maker sneered. Dean's eyes went red. Sariel glared and stepped around Dean. "Well, look at the little omega being brave."

"I don't need an alpha to protect me. I'll kick your ass on my own!" she snarled. She took that moment to lunge at the nachzehrer. He fired the gun and got Sariel in the shoulder. It felt like she was moving through syrup but she managed to get the penny crammed into the creature's mouth. The maker somehow shot her in the thigh. She cried out in pain as she swung the machete. The maker's head rolled across the floor. Dean looked at Sariel and swallowed hard. The omega's eyes were glowing silver, there was blood splattered across her face, and blood dripping out of her wounds. Dean willed himself not to get hard. All of that, plus the fact that she was breathing heavily just made her look so hot...

"Dean, snap out of it! We need to get her back to the motel and get those bullets out of her," Sam said. Dean shook his head to clear it and moved to gather Sariel into his arms bridal-style. She whined softly when he accidentally bumped her shoulder.

"You smell awesome," she whispered. "Why are you releasing your alpha scent?" She buried her nose behind his ear where his scent gland was. He smelled super good.

"Sariel...Please," Dean groaned. His body was starting to react. Sariel was breathing in deep. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. He jumped when her tongue licked a wet stripe up his neck.

"Taste good, too. Think we can go to my room when we get back to the motel?" she whispered. She let out a quiet pained groan. Dean gave a strained chuckle.

"I thought you were out of your heat," he teased.

"The scent of a fated mate can...trigger heat/rut symptoms," she breathed. Dean looked down at her.

"Fated mates, huh?" he asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Just get me to the motel, hot shot."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- Hey, everyone! Just want to give a few warnings for this chapter. There will be some adult actions. If you don't like it, don't read it. But if you do...then enjoy!**

"Think you could take it easy?" Sariel asked with a glare. Dean was in the process of digging the bullet out of her leg.

"I thought nephilim didn't feel pain like the rest of us?" he said. Sariel rolled her eyes.

"We feel the same amount of pain as a normal human. What you're thinking of is that we heal faster," she replied through gritted teeth. Dean held out a bottle of whiskey to her.

"Then drink," he ordered. She rolled her eyes but started to drink. Eventually, the warm numbness started to take effect. She barely felt a thing when Dean finished pulling the bullets out of her leg and shoulder. She gave him a drunken smile as he disinfected the wounds and bandaged them.

"You're good at this," she slurred. Dean smirked.

"And you're drunk." He finished with the bandages and patter her knee. "All done."

"I'm only drunk because I'm shot," she pouted. "Plush, we needs to talk." Dean smiled and shook his head at her drunk speech.

"We can talk about it in the morning before we go pick up some painkiller," he promised. She pouted a bit longer but then carefully laid down. "That's my bed."

"I know. But I'm drunk, sleepy, and it smells like you," she mumbled as her eyes slipped shut. Dean just covered her up and joined Sam at the table.

"Look at you being all sweet and caring," Sam teased. He had a big "I told you so" grin on his face.

"Can it," Dean replied. He felt his face flush.

"Oh, come on, Dean. I _did_ tell you. Fated mates. If you deny it now, you're crazy."

"Fine. I believe it. And I think she does, too. But we still need to talk about it." He paused and made a disgusted face. "What's happening to me?" Sam just laughed. It was kind of fun to see his older brother like this.

"It's called actually caring, big brother. Do I need to go to Sariel's room?" he said with smirk. Dean shook his head.

"Nope. I think we should stay together tonight." He was honestly just using it as an excuse to sleep in the same bed as Sariel. Sam gave his brother a knowing smirk.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. Goodnight, Dean." Sam went to bed while Dean got out his laptop. He started looking up information about fated mates. What Sariel had said was true. The scent of a fated mate could trigger head/rut-like symptoms even when it was impossible for the person to go into a heat or a rut. He closed the laptop and went over to his bed. He watched the sleeping omega for a moment. Something clicked in his brain every time he looked at her. Something that told him that she was his. It was a weird feeling but he didn't hate it. Dean crawled into the bed. As soon as he laid down, Sariel rolled over and curled against his side. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sariel woke up the next morning curled around Dean. He was on his back with an arm around her shoulders, sleeping soundly. She smiled softly as she watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so calm when he slept. His scent suddenly filled her nose. She looked up at his face again and he had a goofy grin.

"Must be having a good dream," she said quietly to herself. She pressed her nose behind his ear, breathing in deep. She absolutely loved how Dean smelled. She felt the alpha stir and then pulled away a bit. Sariel smiled up at him.

"Were you scenting me while I was sleeping?" he asked, smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied, smirking right back. Dean rolled his eyes and tilted her chin up, kissing her softly. To the alpha and the omega, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. When Dean pulled away, Sariel had a deep flush covering her face.

"So...as much as I hate chick-flick stuff, are you read to talk?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. Because I've made a decision," she answered with a smile.

"Oh?" Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded.

"I'm terrified of the fated mates thing. What if I accept it and lose you or this is some kind of cruel joke that Fate is deciding to play? But...I'm terrified of hurting us both. The back and forth is killing me. I want this. And I want you," she explained. Dean was staring wide-eyed by the time she was done. How she managed to put what he was feeling into words like that...he'd never know but he was glad she had.

"Right back at ya, sweetheart," he said. He pressed another kiss to her lips. When they separated, she bit her lip nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready to say...the L-word," she said softly. He kissed her forehead.

"Me either. We'll get to that," he replied. "For now, let's go get some breakfast and painkillers." Sariel sat up and let out a pained gasp as she bumped the wound in her shoulder.

"We should get the painkillers first," she groaned. Dean nodded.

* * *

A few hours later and they were back on the road. Sariel was passed out in the backseat of the Impala, the pain pills having kicked in. Dean occasionally checked the rearview mirror to make sure that she was still okay. Sam smirked and shook his head.

"So are you two official now?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Dean replied.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we've talked and agreed that we're fated but we haven't actually, you know, laid our claims on each other. We haven't had the time." Sam laughed at the pink tinge on his older brother's cheeks.

"So I need to get my own room tonight," he said. He teased Dean but he was actually really happy for his big brother. After being in Hell and then being brought back, Dean deserved something good. And the younger Winchester could tell that Sariel was just that.

"Yeah," Dean said with a grin. He couldn't help but feel excited. He was going to claim his mate. She'd be his and he'd be hers. He wouldn't have to worry about someone claiming her by force like the nachzehrer tried to do. He was kind of nervous, though. And Dean Winchester was never nervous when it came to sex. But he knew this was different. Dean almost wished that Sariel was in heat. Letting instinct take over would make it so much easier. He jumped a bit when he felt lips pressed to his neck.

"Quit worrying. Whatever you're nervous about, don't be," Sariel said sleepily.

"I'm fine. You can go back to sleep," Dean replied. She rested her chin on the backrest of the front seat.

"I will if you keep worrying. I can smell it and it woke me up." Dean frowned in confusion.

"You can smell my nervousness?"

"Yes. Whatever it is, I'm with you. You don't need to be nervous," she said with a sleepy smile. He sighed.

"Okay. I'll try to quit being nervous. Go back to sleep," he told her. She kissed his cheek and laid back down. Dean had given her his leather jacket to use as a pillow. Sariel buried her face in the worn leather and was asleep again in an instant. "I really need to read up on this thing more," Dean grumbled.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why don't you just let yourself be surprised and enjoy the new things that happen with Sariel?" Dean glanced at his brother.

"I guess I could do that. It could be fun to just pick up things as I go. Of course you would suggest that, you big girl," he said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Dean asked when they reached the next motel. Sariel yawned as she climbed out of the Impala.

"I feel fine. I think I'm healing up pretty well," she replied. She pulled away the collar of her shirt to show that the bullet hole had already started closing.

"Damn. You do heal fast," Dean said. Sariel winked and started toward the room that Dean had gotten for the two of them.

"We should go to a bar tonight. Just a little celebration for changing all those people back," she suggested.

"Sounds fun. As long as you don't get too drunk," Dean teased. Sariel just laughed and took her bag into the room. Sam gave Dean a smug smile which caused the older Winchester to punch him in the arm.

"Jerk," Sam muttered.

"Bitch."

* * *

The three hunters sat at a local bar, each with a beer in hand.

"To saving people," Dean said. Sam and Sariel made noises of agreement and the hunters clinked bottles.

"I think we should head back to Bobby's tomorrow. We really need to focus on the whole "Keeping Lucifer from getting out" thing," Sam said. Sariel stared at the Winchesters.

"Uh, say that again?" she asked. Dean just took a long drink. Sam scratched his neck nervously.

"The demons are trying to let Lucifer out of the cage," he said in an embarrassed tone. Sariel dropped her face into her hand.

"Why is the world always going to shit?" she sighed.

"We're supposed to be celebrating," Dean reminded the other hunters.

"Dean's right. We'll get back to all that tomorrow," Sariel said. "Tonight, we need to try to have some fun."

"If that's how you feel, we should get another round," Dean smirked. He waved the waitress over and got three more beers.

* * *

Dean and Sariel said goodnight to Sam and went to their room. As soon as the door was closed, Sariel had Dean backed against it. Her lips were on his and she was pressed as close as she could be. Her scent filled Dean's nose and he let out a growl. She almost smelled like she was in heat and he loved it.

"Bed. Now," he ordered. Gold eyes sparkled at him as Sariel climbed onto the bed. Dean pinned her to the crappy mattress. He kissed and sucked at her neck, causing her to arch into his body.

"Alpha...please," she begged. Dean licked his lips. Sariel was in full omega-mode. His earlier nervousness was completely forgotten

"Smell so good, baby," he groaned. He licked a strip up her neck. She tasted amazing, too. He started pulling at her clothes, stripping her down until she was bare before him. He hadn't thought that he could be more turned on than when they'd started but he was so wrong. Having the woman who was about to become his mate all spread out before him had him fighting for control.

"Wanna see you," Sariel whimpered. Dean smirked before getting undressed. Sariel's hands were immediately on him once his clothes were gone. She'd actually tackled him and they tumbled off the bed to the floor. His arms wrapped around the omega's body as she kissed him roughly. She was straddling his stomach and he could feel her slick leaking onto his skin. He rolled them over and pinned her to the floor. She moaned loudly as his cock ground against her.

"Need you, alpha," Sariel pleaded. She needed Dean inside her. Needed him to claim her already. He slid down her body until he was level with her dripping sex. Her slick smelled so good that he couldn't help himself. His tongue darted out and licked between her folds. Sariel practically screamed in pleasure. "Dean!" The alpha was extremely proud. He'd make her scream until she couldn't speak the next day. He continued to lap up her slick until her hand, which had found its way to his hair, pulled painfully.

"What?" he growled. He'd been enjoying himself and was annoyed at being interrupted.

"Don't wanna...come until...you claim me," she panted. Dean stared at the omega's flushed face for a moment, appreciating how debauched she looked.

"Fine. On the bed," he ordered. Sariel did as the alpha said, climbing onto the bed as quickly as she could. She didn't even notice the wet spot that had been left on the floor. She got on her hands and knees, presenting for her soon-to-be alpha. Dean growled in appreciation at the sight. He got onto the bed behind her and ran a hand over her thigh. "So beautiful," he murmured. He kissed up her spine until he got to her neck. She whimpered as he kissed the skin gently. " _Mine,_ " the alpha whispered.

"Yes. Yours. _Claim me_ ," the omega moaned. She ground her hips back against him. Dean growled possessively and slid inside her. They both moaned loudly. No one that either of the hunters had been with had felt so good. Dean began to move and felt his knot swelling already.

"Sariel," the alpha groaned. The omega was beyond speaking. Feeling Dean's knot popping in and out of her had pretty much destroyed all her higher brain functions. Her hands clutched the sheets so tight that they began ripping. Dean thrust hard and his knot caught. He leaned over Sariel's back and growled in her ear. She let out a whimper and pushed back against him. His teeth scraped along the skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Claim me, alpha," Sariel begged. Dean felt his climax building as he gave short sharp thrusts. Sariel cried out as he thrust hard and bit down. Dean tasted Sariel's blood in his mouth and exploded inside her. Sariel moaned loudly as she came with Dean. It had finally happened. They were mated. Dean groaned as he pulled a little to test his knot. They were tied. He maneuvered them onto their sides so they could lay comfortably. Sariel let out a satisfied hum as Dean lapped at her still bleeding claiming bite.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sariel hummed.

"More than okay," she replied happily. "I can't believe we're mated."

"Believe it, sweetheart. You're stuck with me," he answered with a grin. Sariel turned her head to look at him as she brought a hand back to tangle in his close-cropped hair.

"I think I can live with that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- Hey, all! I'm not dead XD Just haven't really had any inspiration for a long time. But I'm back and this chapter's finally finished. This is being posted tonight for my friend Sarah. I know she's been dying for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Sariel woke up in the middle of the night feeling pleasantly sore. Dean had an arm around her waist and was still inside her even though his knot had gone down. Her shoulder ached where her claiming bite now was. But she didn't feel any pain from her gunshot wounds. As much as she wanted to stay curled up with her new mate, she knew that she should go clean the bite. She slid out from under Dean's arm, whimpering softly as he slid out of her, and padded quietly to the bathroom.

"Oh my god," Sariel laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror. There were purple marks all over her neck and the large bite on her right shoulder. She gently touched her claiming bite. It was still sinking in that Dean was really her mate now. She quickly bandaged up her bite to get back to Dean.

"Sari?" Dean's sleepy voice said from the other room. She smiled and headed back to her mate.

"Hey, hot stuff. You feel okay?" she asked with a grin. Dean grinned back and pulled her to him.

"I'm great. Was starting to worry about where my sexy omega was though," he replied. He started nibbling at her throat. She let out a laugh.

"I was just assessing the damage," she teased.

"You loved it and you know it."

"I did," Sariel replied, pressing her lips to his. She let out a breathy sigh when his lips went back to her neck.

"Ready for round two?" he said against her neck.

"Hell yes!" she moaned. Dean grinned and pulled her on top of him.

* * *

Castiel appeared in Sam's room. He had figured that both Winchesters would be in the same room as usual. He was surprised to find Sam alone in a room with a single bed.

"Where are Dean and the nephilim?" he asked when Sam turned to face him.

"They're next door. I don't think you should go to them though."

"Why not?" Sam smirked at the angel's query.

"They're completing the mating process," he replied. He hoped that Cas would understand. Pink bloomed on Castiel's cheeks.

"Oh..." Then, an angry look crossed his face. "He has mated with the abomination?"

"Calm down. They were fated. So it doesn't matter what she is," Sam said. Castiel frowned.

"How odd that Dean would be fated to a nephilim...Maybe that means she is not as much of an abomination as I thought," he mumbled to himself.

"Not to be rude or anything, Cas, but could you leave? I'd like to get some sleep." Castiel nodded and disappeared, leaving the younger Winchester alone.

* * *

Dean woke up before Sariel that morning. He grinned as he watched the omega sleep against his chest. He looked at all the marks that had been added after round two. He was sure that his own skin was marked up just as bad. His eyes kept being drawn to the bandage on Sariel's shoulder. He carefully pulled the bandage off to check on the bite. His alpha side swelled with pride at seeing his bite on his omega. But his normal side wanted to check on the healing. Nephilim really did heal fast. He was seeing a mostly scarred over bite. He was happy that it wasn't going to be causing her more pain. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the bite. Sariel let out a content sound before her eyes opened sleepily.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. Dean smiled back and kissed her gently.

"'Morning. How do you feel?" he asked. She let out a big yawn as she stretched.

"Just a little sore. But it's a good sore," Sariel smirked. "I think we should go get breakfast. I'm starving." Dean laughed but he was in total agreement. He was super hungry.

"Sounds good." He got up to get dressed and Sariel whistled at him. He felt his cheeks warming as he turned back. "Don't objectify me."

"I would never!" Sariel replied in mock offense. Then she just beamed at him, causing his heart to thump in his chest. He had thought she was beautiful before they'd mated but now...now she was practically glowed. Not in the pregnant type of way, though. She was just amazing. Sariel thought the same thing about Dean. He was just amazing. She got up and walked to her mate, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Nothing. Just wanted to be close to you," Sariel replied, closing her eyes. Their noses bumped together and they both smiled.

"Sammy's gonna be hungry soon," Dean said quietly after while. Sariel pouted before Dean nipped her bottom lip and kissed her.

"Fine." She started to get dressed but paused. "Isn't it weird that we've gotten to this point?" Dean pulled his shirt over his head and looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"We hated each other to start with. And now I have your claiming bite. I just find it kind of funny is all," she said with a shrug. Dean 'hmm'ed and went back to getting dressed.

* * *

"Morning, Sam," Sariel said when she and Dean walked to the Impala.

"Morning. You guys have a good night?" he asked.

"The best night," Dean replied with a wink at his omega. Sariel flushed and tossed her bag in the trunk.

"I found a new case," Sam said. The other two hunters looked at him expectantly. "Fathers are dying and kids are starting to act weird.

"Changelings?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"What are changelings?" Sariel asked. Dean scratched his neck nervously. He didn't really wanna tell his new mate about Lisa, a beta he hooked up with once, and how he'd saved her kid. At one point, he'd thought that Lisa might be his mate. And he didn't really know if Sariel would be a jealous omega or not.

"They make themselves look like kids and then feed off the mothers. There's a "mother" changeling that if you kill it all the kid changelings die too. We hunted one about a year ago when Dean wanted to go to Cicero, Indiana to hookup with an old girlfriend. We ended up saving her kid," Sam explained.

"Sam!" Dean hissed. His brother just _had_ to share how they'd found the case...

"What?"

"You didn't have to say why we went to Cicero in the first place," the older Winchester grumbled. Sariel laughed at Dean and patted his chest.

"It's okay, Dean. I've got plenty of old flames, too. Part of being a hunter, right? Let's go." Dean let out a low growl. He didn't like the idea of some other man touching his omega. Even if she hadn't been his omega at the time. Sam just laughed as he slid into the passenger seat. Dean glared before getting in the car.

"So what's the deal with this whole Lucifer thing you guys were talking about?" Sariel asked. The brothers looked at each other for a moment. "Oh come on! I'm not going anywhere. It's physically impossible for me to ditch you guys even if i wanted to!" Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. The older Winchester nodded. He'd read that once mated, fated mates couldn't be too far away from each other for more than a couple of weeks at a time. They would always be brought back together.

"The demons are trying to free Lucifer," Sam said. "They have to break 66 seals for him to get out. And some of the angels are actually pushing for that to happen." Sariel frowned.

"Friggin' dicks with wings," she grumbled. Dean smiled.

"Cas is on our side, though. He doesn't want the Apocalypse to happen either. He rebelled so he could help us," Dean said.

"Well, now you have a nephilim, too," she replied. Dean smiled back at her.

"Can we just get to the case?" Sam said, rolling his eyes. Dean laughed and started the car.

* * *

"So where is this case anyway?" Sariel asked. Sam checked the file that he'd put together.

"Cave Springs, Georgia," the younger Winchester replied. Sariel's face went pale.

"Um, I can't help with this one," she said in a strained voice. Dean looked at her through the mirror. She looked terrified.

"I just can't help. Find a motel and drop me off. I'll work on the Lucifer thing," she said, hoping they'd drop it. But she was never that lucky.

"Does this town have some kind of significance to you?" Sam asked. She nodded and bit her lip.

"It's my hometown."

* * *

After that, Dean found them a place to stop for breakfast.

"What happened in Cave Springs?" he asked, looking at her from across the table. Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Dean, what if she doesn't wanna talk about it?" he scolded.

"No, it's fine," she said quietly. "Dean's my mate and he should know. And I don't see any point in hiding it from you either. It's just that the town holds bad memories. That's where the angels found me and murdered my mom. I'm not sure how I got away but I did and got an Enochian shielding tattoo as soon as I could. Someone from CPS got ahold of me and I was bounced around town until I was 18. Then, I became a hunter so I could try and keep other kids from having to deal with what I did. But I'm still always gonna be the orphan omega chick in that town," she said with a sigh.

"You're a total badass. No one's gonna mess with you now. Especially if you're saving them and their kids," Dean said. Sariel smiled.

"Right. Okay, can we order breakfast now? I'm kinda hungry." Dean laughed and moved over to sit on Sariel's side of the booth.

"Sure, babe."


End file.
